Vermelho
by MarciaBS
Summary: Vermelho era mais que uma cor no mundo deles...
1. Por ele

_**Vermelho**_

_**Vermelho**_

_**Vermelho escarlate**_

_**Vermelho encarnado**_

_**Vermelho**_

_**Vermelho é o por do sol**_

_**Vermelho é a rosa**_

_**Vermelho é o rubi**_

_**Vermelho é Grifinório**_

_**Vermelho é maça, morango, cereja**_

_**Vermelho é amor**_

_**Vermelho é ódio**_

_**Vermelho é maduro**_

_**É pecado**_

_**É sangue**_

_**Sangue escorrendo pelas mãos**_

_**Vermelho são seus olhos de tanto chorar**_

_**Vermelho é a pele marcada**_

_**Vermelho são seus lábios**_

_**Vermelho é a minha cor**_

_**Mas é tão Grifinório**_

_**Vermelho é o ar que respiro**_

_**Vermelho é a cor que banha as paredes**_

_**Estou afogando num mar vermelho**_

_**Vermelho é a tinta da minha caneta**_

_**Vermelho é a minha declaração mais profunda**_

_**Vermelho é a sua face corada**_

_**Vermelho é o sangue que corre nas minhas veias, escorre pelos meus cortes profundos, banha as paredes frias da cela e me afoga num ultimo suspiro por ti**_

_**Vermelho é tão Grifinório**_

_**Mas aqui estou banhado de vermelho**_

_**Morrendo vermelho**_

_**Vermelho que é a sua cor**_

_**Vermelho que me impede de ver a verdade**_

_**Pois vermelho é amor**_

_**É ódio**_

_**É vermelho**_

_**Vermelho é forte como o meu amor por ti**_

_**Vermelho é absoluto como a minha abnegação por ti**_

_**Desisti de mim mesmo pelo vermelho**_

_**E mesmo assim vermelho é tão Grifinório**_

_**Vermelho é tudo que vejo**_

_**E pensar que tudo o que eu fiz fará com que você também veja vermelho**_

_**O vermelho dos cabelos dele**_

_**Não tão intenso quanto o vermelho do meu sangue**_

_**Mas mesmo assim vermelho**_

_**Meu sangue é vermelho vivo**_

_**E você vai ver todo o dia o vermelho dele**_

_**E vai estar vermelha em muitos momentos**_

_**Como eu queria voltar a ver o vermelho inundar seu rosto suavemente**_

_**Vermelho é tão Grifinório**_

_**E seus filhos serão vermelhos**_

_**E Grifinório é tão vermelho**_

_**O meu vermelho invariavelmente vai desbotar, endurecer, apodrecer**_

_**Mas você nem vai saber**_

_**Porque você nunca me viu vermelho**_

_**Porque o que eu fiz foi te entregar todo o vermelho do meu sangue**_

_**O irônico vermelho do meu sangue**_

_**E mesmo mergulhado em vermelho por você, você nem vai saber**_

_**Porque você não vai nem querer saber o quão vermelho eu posso ser**_

_**Você sempre me viu verde e você odeia o verde**_

_**Vermelho é quente**_

_**Quente como o calor que eu imagino emanar do teu rosto vermelho**_

_**E você gosta do calor vermelho do outono**_

_**Mas se vermelho é quente porque me sinto tão frio?**_

_**Tudo é tão vermelho**_

_**Vermelho como o sangue que escorre pelas minhas veias**_

_**Vermelho é tão bonito**_

_**É uma pena vermelho ser tão Grifinório**_

_**Vermelho realmente é a minha cor.**_

_**Nota da autora: eu escrevi essa fic hoje no ônibus voltando do trabalho... meu momento inspiração estranha... e minha primeira Draco/Hermione... Trágico! Eu sei... e olha que não sou fã desse tipo de fic, mas veio como um verdadeiro mar de sangue na minha mente... Comentem, por favor... Beijinhos...**_


	2. Por ela

_**Vermelho por ela**_

_**Vermelho era realmente a sua cor**_

_**Pena ser tão Grifinório**_

_**Imaginei diversas vezes seus cabelos platinados no vermelho**_

_**Seus olhos cinzentos refletiam o vermelho do dia**_

_**Sua pele clara ficava facilmente vermelha**_

_**E era tão bom ver o mínimo vermelho que se formava em sua face**_

_**Tão raros momentos desse doce vermelho**_

_**E você combinava com o vermelho mesmo naquele verde**_

_**Porque você era vermelho**_

_**Era uma lastima vermelho ser Grifinório**_

_**E eu sempre combinei com o verde**_

_**Realçava meus olhos e meus cabelos**_

_**Mas o vermelho era definitivamente a sua cor**_

_**E você odiava o vermelho**_

_**Nunca te vi vermelho**_

_**Apenas nos meus sonhos você estava vermelho**_

_**E era tão lindo**_

_**Uma pena vermelho ser Grifinório**_

_**Eu nunca fui vermelha**_

_**Nunca gostei daquele contraste vermelho e castanho**_

_**A coragem não deveria ser vermelha**_

_**Porque eu não sou corajosa**_

_**E talvez por isso verde seja a minha cor**_

_**Porque eu sou egoísta**_

_**Porque eu sou fraca**_

_**Vermelho realmente não combina comigo**_

_**Eu sei que seu corpo estava entre os detritos tirados dos calabouços**_

_**Ninguém me disse, mas eu sinto**_

_**Aquilo tudo era tão vermelho**_

_**E talvez no fim você tenha encontrado o vermelho**_

_**Nunca vou saber por quê**_

_**Dizem que você fugiu para longe**_

_**Mas eu sei que não**_

_**Você era vermelho**_

_**Não fraco**_

_**Mas forte vermelho**_

_**Uma coragem absolutamente vermelha**_

_**E eu nem sei por que sinto esse vazio no peito**_

_**E você me deixou num mundo vermelho**_

_**Porque eu vou ver o vermelho todo dia**_

_**Um vermelho apático**_

_**Não o seu vermelho vivo**_

_**E meus filhos serão vermelhos**_

_**E eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho claro das suas faces**_

_**E era tão bom te deixar vermelho**_

_**O vermelho realmente combinava com você**_

_**E eu sempre quis entender o porquê de você ser vermelho**_

_**Eu fui egoísta**_

_**Tive medo de te estender a mão**_

_**Tive medo de te salvar**_

_**Foi egoísmo de uma vida planejada**_

_**Porque você era um vermelho que eu não entendia**_

_**E eu não tive coragem de lutar por isso**_

_**Tive medo de contrariar as regras**_

_**Tive medo de ir contra os outros**_

_**Eu nunca fui vermelha**_

_**Eu sou tão fraca**_

_**A luz fraca da vela é vermelha**_

_**E eu imagino as suaves marcas vermelhas da sua pele**_

_**Um sorriso vermelho se forma em meus lábios**_

_**Rosas vermelhas**_

_**Por do sol vermelho**_

_**Outono vermelho**_

_**Tudo lembra você**_

_**Você era vermelho**_

_**Eu nunca fui vermelha**_

_**E você nunca vai saber**_

_**Porque eu não tive coragem de ser vermelha**_

_**Eu não tive força de ser vermelha**_

_**Eu nunca fui vermelha**_

_**E agora é tarde**_

_**Eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho refletido nos seus cabelos**_

_**Eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho nos seus olhos**_

_**Eu nunca vou deixar seu corpo vermelho**_

_**E meus filhos vão ser vermelhos**_

_**E me lembraram você vermelho**_

_**E todo esse vermelho me lembra você**_

_**Porque você era vermelho**_

_**Vermelho como o sangue que corre em minhas veias**_

_**Vermelho que pinga no chão branco**_

_**Vermelho que se mistura as minhas lágrimas**_

_**Vermelho como o pano que seca meus braços**_

_**Eu não sou vermelha**_

_**Sou fraca**_

_**Nem para ser vermelha no fim eu tenho coragem**_

_**Porque eu nunca fui vermelha**_

_**Você era vermelho**_

_**Vermelho realmente era a sua cor**_

_**Nota da autora: E novamente um surto no ônibus, me perdoem... Estou sendo cobrada das minhas atualizações e eu fico aqui escrevendo poemas estranhos... Infelizmente não posso fazer nada com relação a minha mente insana... E a propósito, quando eu disse que não gostava desse tipo de fic, eu quis dizer de fic Drama essa coisa sem final feliz... Eu AMO Dramione!!! Que por sinal foi o inicio da minha paixão em relação as fics de HP, apesar de hoje ter um carinho especial por D/G e Drarry... rsrsrs... Comentem e me deixem feliz... Beijinhos...**_


End file.
